Aftermath
by SushiSasha244
Summary: Malec songfic based on Aftermath by Adam Lambert! Takes place during CoG. Please r&r! Contains boyxboy, don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Another songfic! This takes place during CoG, a day or two after the demons attack Idris. I guess that Alec is sort of OOC, considering that Max has just died, but I'm being a bad fanfic author and just ignoring that. Please review! Even if you think it sucks! I'm always open to constructive criticism… just no flamers, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adam Lambert, Aftermath, Malec, or CoG. If I did, I'd be watching Adam Lambert and Tokio Hotel concerts with Magnus, not sitting at my computer writing fanfiction :)**

"What the angel was I _thinking_?" Alec Lightwood moaned to himself, pacing back and forth across the room. Suddenly, he got fed up with pacing, and flopped down on the creaky bed with an audible sigh.

Two days ago in the heat of battle, all crazy on adrenaline, Alec has promised to introduce Magnus Bane (his boyfriend) to his parents. The catch? His parents had no clue that Alec was even gay, let alone dating a downworlder (who, incidentally, was also the High Warlock of Brooklyn), and he highly suspected that, like most of the Clave, Robert and Maryse Lightwood were homophobic. If he did introduce Magnus to them he'd be risk being disowned and throw out of the Clave, but if he didn't he'd lose Magnus.

Would it be worth it? To choose true love over family, over the only life he'd ever known? Alec moved his head slightly to look out the window, over the ruined city of Idris, then flinched as he felt something cold touch his face. He sat up and picked up the cold thing- it was a nondescript silver iPod, with simple black headphones wrapped around it. "What the heck?" he muttered quietly. He didn't own an iPod, and as far as he knew, neither did Jace or Isabelle. He flipped it over, looking for some indication of its owner or where it'd come from, and saw a simple, beautiful design engraved there- gold-flecked green cats eyes with blue flames surrounding them. He knew immediately who it was from- Magnus.

Curiously he unwound the headphones and put them on, flicking the power switch on the small device. He hesitated for a moment, then pressed the play button, and a voice recording began: "Hey, darling. Now, if this were anyone else I'd assume that they would already know who this is, but you're Alec, and I've learned to never assume ANYTHING about you. Ever. So this is Magnus. Now, I know you, love. Therefore I know for a fact that you are currently sulking in your room, stressing over yesterday and debating what to do. And… well, you know what, anything I say is going to sound insanely corny, so just… listen to the song that comes up next. Yes, I am singing a song for you. Yes that is extremely cliché. But you know what? So am I. And honestly, the song says it better than I ever will, and I know that music is going to reach you better than words. And I'm babbling, so I'm just gonna let you listen to that song now!" With a small grin at Magnus's craziness, and how well the warlock knew him, Alec pressed the skip button and closed his eyes as music filled his ears.

Have you lost your way?

Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made

And so it goes

Everything inside your circle starts to overflow

Take a step before you leap

Into the colors that you seek

You'll get back what you give away

So don't look back on yesterday

Wanna scream out

No more hiding

Don't be afraid of what's inside

Gonna tell ya you'll be alright

In the Aftermath

Anytime anybody pulls you down

Anytime anybody says you're not allowed

Just remember you are not alone

In the Aftermath

You feel the weight

Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day

It's not too late

Think of what can be if you rewrite the role you play

Take a step before you leap

Into the colors that you seek

You give back what you give away

So don't look back on yesterday

Wanna scream out

No more hiding

Don't be afraid of what's inside

Gonna tell ya you'll be alright

In the Aftermath

Anytime anybody pulls you down

Anytime anybody says you're not allowed

Just remember you are not alone

In the Aftermath

In the Aftermath

Before you break you have to shed your armor

Take a trip and fall into the glitter

Tell a stranger that they're beautiful

So all you feel is love, love

All you feel is love, love

Wanna scream out

No more hiding

Don't be afraid of what's inside

Wanna tell you you'll be alright

In the Aftermath

Wanna scream out

No more hiding

Don't be afraid of what's inside

Gonna tell ya you'll be alright

In the Aftermath

Anytime anybody pulls you down

Anytime anybody says you're not allowed

Just remember you are not alone

In the Aftermath

In the Aftermath

Gonna tell ya you'll be alright

In the Aftermath

In the Aftermath

Just remember you are not alone

In the Aftermath

Alec's eyes opened as Magnus's voice faded away, and realized that there were tears streaming down his face. Slowly he raised a hand to wipe them away, blinking a few times. Magnus was right- that one song had said more to him than a thousand words could. As he thought that, Magnus's voice appeared again, this time speaking instead of singing. "I can't promise that when you tell them, everything will go perfectly. I can't even promise that it'll go ok. But I can promise that I will _always_ be there for you, every step of the way. We'll get through this. I love you, angel. See you soon."

As the message ended and the iPod automatically turned itself off (result of Magnus's magic), Alec realized that the answer to his earlier question was… yes. Magnus was worth it. And as long as he had Magnus by his side, he could face anything else the world decided to throw at him.

**Lol, I was listening to By Your Side by Tokio Hotel when I write that last line… great song, by the way. You should listen to it. Anyways, that's it… I hope it was good! Like I said above, please review! Anyone who reviews gets coffee and glitter and chocolate and Malec. And if I get good reviews, I may do a second chapter with my version of the Accords Hall Kiss scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god, I am such a bad person! Bad Sasha! Bad! God, I feel so terrible about this… you guys probably hate me… I am so sorry; I know that I told a bunch of you that this would be up in a few days, and that was like months ago… it was just like the universe was against me updating this! First, right as soon as I was about ot finish it, my computer totally crashed. It was dead for abput two weeks, then Irene hit… I wasn't hurt or anything, but we lost power for another 10 days. When we got power back my computer had miraculously fixed itself, but my flashdrive had disappeared and everything was all chaotic trying to get ready for school… then it was the first week of school so I couldn't just re-write it… and yeah. But anyways, I have found my flashdrive and I have my new laptop and I have no homework, so this is getting updated! Like, now! So yeah… chapter 2!**

"Magnus!" Alec called as he pushed his way through the massive crowd of shadowhunters and downworlders, trying to reach the warlock. He was easily visible because of his height but was talking to a short girl with dull brown hair and didn't seem to hear Alec.

As the shadowhunter drew closer he called Magnus's name again, and this time both Magnus and the girl looked up. The girl, who Alec could now see had pleasant but sad gray eyes and was wearing a simple white dress, opened her mouth (presumably to ask who he was) but then caught the look that passed between the two boys. She quickly murmured something to Magnus, to which he nodded, and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Hello, Alec." he said as the boy drew closer, almost formally, but with an accompanying smile made it clear that he wasn't angry anymore. Quite the opposite- he seemed thrilled that Alec had sought him out.

"Hey," Alec replied, returning the smile shyly. "I wanted to ask you something…" he paused and Magnus kept looking at him, waiting for the question. "Would you like to be my partner? For the battle, I mean?" he asked softly, biting his lip nervously and looking up to meet Magnus's eyes.

"I'd love to, Alexander," he replied, still formal, although his eyes had lit up at Alec's words. The boy didn't speak, but smiled as he carefully drew the intricate knot design on the back of his own hand, and then took Magnus's hand in his own to draw the matching mark there. His rune-scarred hand looked even paler than normal against the warlock's flawless caramel skin, he noticed.

"I got your message," he murmured quietly as he carefully traced the rune, eyes fixed on the design.

"Did you? May I ask what you thought?" Magnus responded politely as Alec finished drawing. He straightened up, but kept a light hold on his boyfriend's hand. Magnus gave him an odd glance before gently drawing his hand away. There was that damn formality again! Alec knew that Magnus was just acting like that for his sake, knowing that Alec wasn't ready to tell his family, but no one would notice the slight contact or a few unguarded words! He'd spent the past few months arguing with Magnus, and now that the fights seemed to be over he longed for the closeness that they had shared in the first months of their relationship.

He lifted his gaze so that his sapphire blue eyes met Magnus's emerald, gold-flecked, catlike ones. Those beautiful cat eyes had been the first thing that he had noticed about Magnus on the night they had first met. He felt himself getting lost in their gold-green depths, just as he had that night that they had first met and again on the day of their first kiss, lost in those eyes that he loved so dearly, those eyes that belonged to the man whom he cared about so much. Magnus was saying something but Alec didn't hear, wasn't paying attention, and then his arms were around Magnus's neck, and his lips were on Magnus's lips and he was kissing Magnus, who was just frozen. Somewhere some part of him registered that silence had overtaken the people around them, other than hushed whispers of shock, but a little voice, that little, love-stricken voice in his heart told it to just shut the hell up, because at that moment the only things that were real were Magnus and Alec, but then Magnus pulled away and it was over.

All of Alec's cool common sense returned within moments, and his eyes grew wide as he realized what had just happened: he had just kissed Magnus! And almost the whole Clave, plus about a gazillion Downworlders, had seen it! He lifted his eyes to meet Magnus's again, but this time his were slightly panicked and Magnus's eyes were bewildered.

"Um… Darling? I think you just exited closet-territory. In a very, very epic way."

**A/N: Okay, the next part IS typed and I just need to read over it and I'll upload it within the next 3 days! And this time I PROMISE, I really mean three days. I'm sorry for the tiny chapter, but I hadn't edited any of this before the world decided to hate on me and this fic, and I figured that I should probably update and let everyone know that this fic hadn't been adandoned, and see if I have any readers left… so yeah, please please please review and tell me what you think! And don't hate me… please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all, it's Sasha! Here's the second chapter, as promised :D Oh, and spell and grammar check was being mental today, so I iz sorry about any mistakes!**

**Warning: This chapter does contain some homophobic language. I do not in ANY way agree with it, and I never will, and I'm so sorry if it offends anyone—it is NOT my intention to offend anyone; it's just part of the story. Okay? **

_All of Alec's cool common sense returned within moments, and his eyes grew wide as he realized what had just happened: he had just kissed Magnus! And almost the whole Clave, plus about a gazillion Downworlders, had seen it! He lifted his eyes to meet Magnus's again, but this time his were slightly panicked and Magnus's eyes were bewildered. _

"Um… Darling? I think you just exited closet-territory. In a very, very epic way." Magnus said, sounding about as shocked as Alec was. They stared at each other for a few moments- moments in which the watching people realized how awkward it was that they were staring at the couple just then and went back to what they had been doing before the kiss- until, slowly, a smile started to spread across Alec's face. He had just come out of the closet! He'd spent so long hiding, but now that was finally over!

He turned to look at Magnus, and when the warlock saw his ecstatic smile, his beautiful eyes glowed with so much love and pride and joy that Alec felt giddy. "I love you," the Nephilim murmured to him, eyes reflecting Magnus's joy.

"I love you too, darling. And I am so, so proud of you." Magnus tilted his head down, as if he was going to kiss Alec, but then froze.

"What?" Alec asked with a small frown. As a way of replying, Magnus nodded towards the middle of the crowd, where the furious-looking Lightwood parents were storming towards the couple, with Izzy and Jace trailing a little ways behind them.

"Oh… that…" he said in a small voice. The happiness on his face faded, replaced with pain and fear. "What am I going to say? What… what will they do?" he whispered.

Magnus immediately went into awesome boyfriend mode, gently putting an arm around the younger boy. "It's okay baby. We'll be fine; I promise. They'll get over it. And even if they don't…remember: You are not alone, in the aftermath." He softly sung those last few words and Alec flashed back to a few days previously, listening to Magnus singing those exact words to him, and the determination that he had felt, and his hopeless expression was replaced by that same determination.

"You're right. As always," he murmured, then put his arms around Magnus's neck and pulled him down to his height to kiss him again. When the couple separated, a few moments later, the first thing they saw was Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Robert just looked awkward but Maryse was red with anger, Magnus noticed with a sigh.

"Alexander Lightwood! Explain yourself this instant!" Maryse barked

"Uh... I don't think there's that much to explain…" Alec mumbled.

"Oh, isn't there? You're under an enchantment, that's it, isn't it? This… this… filthy downworlder has you under a spell! Because that is the ONLY explanation there is for your… disgusting behavior."

Alec blanched at her words and Magnus discreetly reached for his hand, hoping that that small contact would offer him some comfort. Alec scrambled for words, for some way to reply, but was beaten by Isabelle.

"Mom! What the hell?" Izzy yelled, coming to stand beside Alec and Magnus, closely followed by Jace. "Okay, first off, 'filthy downworlder'? Did we not JUST sign the New Accords? Are we not, right at this moment, preparing to go to battle allied with the downworlders? And 'disgusting'? Since when is love 'disgusting'? Or is because they're both guys… because they're gay."

When she said that, Maryse gave a little gasp, as if shocked. "He is not…"

"Uh, actually… I am, mother." Alec butted in. Up until them Izzy had done pretty well with the ranting, while he was still reeling from the venom in Maryse's voice, but now he had recovered slightly and felt like it was time for him to step back in. "I'm gay. And, yeah, I'm in a relationship with Magnus. Actually, I have been for a few months now."

"No. No, this is not true." Maryse insisted. Then, her eyes fixed on their intertwined hands. "And you get your hands off him!" she shrieked at Magnus. The warlock glanced inquiringly at Alec, but Alec responded to that by gripping Magnus's hand tighter.

"Mom, back off! It totally is true; I've known for 6 years now! And how the hell you managed to miss it, I have no idea." Izzy spat. She took another breath, about to continue her rant, and that's when Jace stepped in. He knew his sister's bitch mode, and knew that it was about to appear full-blast. He quickly moved over to Maryse and spoke a few words to her. Finally, reluctantly, she allowed him to lead her away, though she was still shooting dagger eyes at Magnus and Alec. Isabelle glared after her, but didn't speak, for which Alec was thankful. He felt sick, and his throat felt so constricted with unshed tears that he didn't trust himself to speak. His parents hated him… his own mother had called him 'disgusting'…

"I'm sorry, Alec." Magnus murmured. Throughout the argument, he had just barely restrained himself from completely exploding at Maryse, and still he wanted to storm after her, to make her see that there was nothing wrong with Alec, that she should be proud to have such a sweet, responsible, brave boy as her son and honestly the only reason he wasn't doing just that was because he knew that Alec wouldn't want him to.

Alec just shrugged. "I can't say I wasn't expecting it. It just… imagining it and actually having her say that… they're two totally different things," he whispered

"I know, love. Believe me, I understand." Magnus replied, suddenly sounding- and feeling- very old. There was silence for a few moments, until he spoke again. "What do you want to do until the battle?"

"And we just go be alone somewhere? I need… a while. To think." The Shadowhunter answered, sounding almost as tired as Magnus.

"Of course," the warlock murmured, gently leading Alec away from the crowd to a secluded corner of the hall, where they sat until it was time to go to battle.

**A/N: Damn, I had SUCH a hard time writing this! D: Poor Allie… I was soooo tempted to let Magnus go after Maryse... she is such a bitch, isn't she -.- Anyways, anyone who reviews get to help attack Ms. Lightwood! I'll try to get the last chapter up tomorrow, before school starts up again *sigh* Why must weekends be so short? I want my school to do that 4-day-week thing!**


End file.
